Job Notice
by Keynn
Summary: The world of the living is a strange place, Hisagi should know, especially with their odd interest in tattoos, but Tatsuki may be able to iron out why that is for him. - Hisagi x Tatsuki


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

**Job Notice**

_Hisagi x Tatsuki_

Hisagi was not one to really think about the numerous tattoos on his body. . . he had a few after all, all of them representing something, and most of them out of view enough to be overlooked.

The Soul Society didn't really take much of a notice to them either. The human world, he was finding out, was a bit different.

Now, undercover in the human world, Shūhei Hisagi thought that it might have been a good idea to study human behavior before hand, because he'd gotten more then a few strange looks from the living, and an automatic rejection from the first place he applied for a cover job to. The old woman had yelled something about indecency being flaunted around on one's face, and then pushed him out the door. Hisagi was confused.

He sighed, running a hand along his face before landing on his chin and using it to prop his head up on the coffee table of the small cafe he was in. Lieutenants shouldn't even have to be in the world of the living. . . and if they did, it would have been significantly more convenient if they had gotten a guide book or _something_ to go along with the assignment. He drank to tea resting on the table next to his elbow.

_**.:.:::.:.**_

"Um sir," Hisagi looked up to the speaker. "I. . .uh, my friends and I, that is. . . we were, um wondering. . . the 69?" She finished lamely. It took a second for her words to register in Hisagi's mind. 69. Tattoo. _Oh._

"What about it?" Came his response. He looked past the girl in front of him to several similarly aged girls at a table behind her. He figured if he were alive, they'd be around the same age. It was a fleeting thought, and his focus went back to the original girl. She looked flustered, red in the face. Hisagi wondered if that was a normal reaction from the living. She took the seat across from him, still blushing, and gave a weary smile.

"I'd like to know about it." She attempted once more to smile. People didn't usually approach strangers for questions like these did they? Probably not.

_Obligation to answer._ Hisagi concluded, weather it was normal or not, she was entitled to have her answer.

"It was inspired by a. . . friend," he stated "He's got a similar tattoo." The girl's face changed from one shade of red to the next at his words.

"Oh! I didn't know you rolled that way! I'm sorry for bothering you!" And she was off like a bullet.

"Uh, yeah sure. . ." Hisagi muttered, letting his arm fall from the table and taking another glance at the table of girls. Their laughter was. . . obnoxious. "What does 'roll that way' even mean."

_**.:.:::.:.**_

Hisagi's next try at a job was at the very same cafe where he'd shared the conversation with the girl. The woman, who really looked almost a little younger than the girls, took his application and hired him almost immediately. He was working by the time the doors opened the next morning. Apron and all.

"This looks dumb, do I have to wear this thing?" He muttered, mostly to himself.

"Of course! It's a uniform, get use to it!"

Hisagi sighed. Someone in Soul Society was laughing at him. . . Collecting what little pride he had left he tied the apron up and got to work.

_**.:.:::.:.**_

"So what _is_ the story behind the weird tattoos?" Tatsuki asked. That was her name, Hisagi had learned. The girl who worked with him. They were on break. On break you could do anything you liked, Hisagi liked tea so he bought a cup, Tatsuki apparently liked talking to him so she stole the unoccupied chair at his table.

"Why is a tattoo so fascinating?"

"They aren't, your is." She was a pretty blunt girl, but Hisagi still didn't really understand.

"Why?"

"The 69 dummy."

Again, no understanding.

"What about it?"

Tatsuki looked dumbstruck.

"Your serious aren't you? You really have no clue?" His face was a pretty good indicator that he was curious, and at it, Tatsuki exploded in a fit of laughter. Hisagi frowned, waiting for her to collect herself before he dared to ask for an explanation. What he got was a whisper in the ear that made his whole face bright red.

Hisagi didn't blush much but playing connect the dots in your head between previous conversation and new knowledge does strange things to your blood.

Tatsuki kept right on laughing.

* * *

_Hisagi is my absolute favorite BLEACH character. . . I kind of wish he was more of a significant character, but as it is, he is not._

_ So here is a diffrent pairing. . . I saw a story of Hisagi and Tatsuki, and I thought I'd try it at least. They seem like a good match. . . Sorry this is my first time for either characters, and so it may be OOC. . ._

_Review on mistakes? (Or just review in general?)_


End file.
